Remember
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Ela tinha que sobreviver... Ser forte... E mostrar que era capaz. MukuroRaizen.


**Disclaimer: Yuyu Hakusho não me pertence.**

**Remember**

Sentia o sol, provavelmente já alto, queimar a pele de seu corpo deformado. Podia sentir o cheiro do sangue coagulado de seus ferimentos, a dor ainda queimando vívida em cada nervo. Sentir o contato do corpo machucado com a pedra quente.

Nem precisava abrir os olhos pra saber que não tinha idéia de onde estava. Na verdade, **o olho**, já que o lado esquerdo do corpo era tudo que ela podia sentir.

Lutando contra a dor de cabeça, tentou se lembrar por que estava ali. Tentou se lembrar quem era. Quem fora. O que fizera antes.

Em vão.

Sabia que nada poderia ser feito se ela apenas ficasse ali, mas o corpo custava tanto a obedece-la! Ousou levantar a pálpebra, duvidando que fosse gostar do que estava prestes a ver.

E como aquele pressentimento estava certo! Foi apenas o choque que a impediu de gritar com a visão da carne viva e corroída da mão direita. Ergueu a outra mão com algum esforço para tocar no lado direito do rosto, sentindo-o não muito diferente do estado da mão.

Tentou pôr em ordem os pensamentos que zuniam a mil em sua cabeça. As emoções aos poucos se acalmavam; dando-lhe espaço pra pensar com frieza. Não se desesperava mais, não queria mais gritar. Chorar em momento algum lhe passara pela cabeça.

Tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa. Um rosto conhecido ou quem sabe um nome ou um fato. E, pouco a pouco, as lembranças foram retornando.

Um homem gordo. De cabelos ralos e bigode branco. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que lhe viesse à mente o nome Chikou. E quando finalmente se lembrou dos fatos, a vontade de gritar voltou com todas as forças.

E não gritos de desespero, mas do mais puro ódio. Lembrou-se com clareza de quando decidira jogar ácido, em si mesma, para se libertar daquela vida. Aquela vida horrível que ninguém merecia.

Não se surpreendia por ter levado algum tempo para se lembrar de quem era. Não era ninguém. Havia sido uma escrava.

Uma escrava que se deformara por vontade própria e, como previra, havia sido descartada feito um lixo e jogada a algum canto para morrer. Porque eles mesmos não sujariam as mãos para matá-la.

E, mesmo sem saber como, ela ainda estava viva. Talvez não por muito tempo, visto que não sabia onde estava e mal conseguia se mover.

xXx

Os olhos negros e selvagens estavam presos naquele corpo largado no meio do nada, enquanto Raizen considerava o que fazer.

O cheiro de sangue que o atraíra até ali o estava deixando louco. Tanto tempo sem comer... Tanta fome... Mas depois que conhecera aquela mulher, simplesmente não valia mais a pena...

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo que ela havia morrido, ele continuava sem comer...

Voltou a atenção para a youkai que continuava no chão; pelos movimentos sôfregos e descontínuos de seu peito, Raizen podia ter certeza que ela estava viva. E os poucos gemidos e murmúrios desconexos que ouvia lhe mostravam que era ainda pior: ela estava _consciente_.

Perguntou-se o que o prendia ali. Talvez curiosidade. Ou o prazer sádico de vê-la desistindo enquanto sua vida se esvaía aos poucos. Ou apenas pudesse, talvez, por fim ao sofrimento dela.

Fez menção de andar até onde a garota jazia, mas parou no meio do movimento ao perceber a mão esquerda espalmada no chão quente enquanto um braço meio trêmulo tentava com esforço erguer aquele corpo machucado.

xXx

Queimava.

A palma da mão. Os nervos do braço. O corpo desfigurado. Tudo em chamas.

Dor.

Não gritou nem gemeu. Apenas imprimiu mais força e vontade no movimento. Precisava levantar.

Precisava viver. Renascer.

Por ódio, por vingança, por teimosia, por despeito. Não importava. Mas precisava viver de qualquer jeito. Viver e ser forte para se tornar alguém.

Os braços e pernas tremiam freneticamente com o esforço, mas ela se recusava a desistir. Fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas involuntárias de dor. Quando os abriu novamente, observou em volta sem acreditar: estava de pé.

Um pouco mais distantes outros doisolhos a encaravam; incrédulos. Raizen suspirou. Se reencarnação fosseverdade com certeza ela seria _aquela mulher._

Varreu da cabeça os pensamentos impossíveis e voltou a assisti-la cada vez mais interessado. Quem era aquela garota?

Um cheiro estranho invadiu o ar e as narinas da garota e do outro youkai. Cheiro de carniça. De decomposição. E ambos souberam na hora o que significava para a menina: fim da linha.

Eram dois os youkais que se aproximavam rápido. Com o único olho bom, Mukuro pôde vê-los à distância. Grandes, dentes afiados, fisicamente fortes, provavelmente burros. Aqueles monstros tipicamente primitivos que farejavam sangue e carne e cujo único pensamento era comida.

Em condições normais, talvez pudesse correr, tentar engana-los, quem sabe tentar resistir. Mas, naquele estado, sua opção parecia ser uma só.

Pensou freneticamente no que fazer. Parecia mesmo um beco sem saída. E, mesmo assim, não sentia medo. Depois de anos da vida que levara, era incapaz de ter medo da morte.

Sentia ódio. Da situação e de, por um momento que fosse, ter pensado em se resignar. Não se curvaria ante a perspectiva de perder a vida, como não se curvaria mais diante de ninguém. Nunca mais.

"Ora, ora... Veja o que temos aqui." Uma voz bruta e irritantemente estúpida se pronunciou. Mukuro já ouvira tantas vezes vozes como aquela...

Agora os dois youkais andavam à sua volta, observando cada movimento seu com olhos cobiçosos.

"O que vamos fazer com ela? É muito pequena para ser alimento. E metade do corpo está estragada."

"Não devíamos jogar fora..." comentou o outro. "A outra metade parece tão apetitosa..."

Mukuro não conteve um rosnado de raiva. Já ouvira aquela conversa mole naquele tom imbecil incontáveis vezes. Sabia exatamente quais eram as intenções daqueles dois.

Aproveitar-se de seu corpo o quanto quisessem. Depois mata-la. E devorar sua carne. Se não havia ninguém pare ouvi-la gritar, o que iria impedi-los? Eram aquelas as leis do Makai.

A mão enorme de um dos monstros estendeu-se até sua bochecha esquerda. Mukuro sentiu a raiva subir, junto com uma energia forte que estava tendo dificuldade em controlar.

Com o braço bom, espantou a mão indesejada para longe.

"Não. Se. Atreva... A me tocar!" arfou enquanto via o youkai cambalear surpreso com a força daquela pessoa, aparentemente tão frágil e indefesa.

O outro monstro avançou em sua direção.

"Sua vadia!"

Ela podia sentir a energia queimando em seu lado esquerdo. Uma energia espiritual nascida do ódio e do instinto de sobrevivência. Nunca tivera vontade de viver. Por isso aquele poder nunca se manifestara antes.

Era um poder que ela ainda não sabia controlar.

Golpeava febrilmente às cegas sentindo a energia circulando. Podia sentir o braço e a perna fazendo contato com o corpo do youkai e voltarem com sangue... Não doía... Aquele sangue não era dela, mas do youkai.

A vontade de lutar ficou ainda maior ao ver o líquido negro em seus dedos... Ao ver o sangue se esvair... Eles a haviam subestimado... Iriam respeitá-la... Sim...

Distraiu-se por alguns segundos. O outromonstro aproveitou sua guarda baixa.

Mukuro sentiu a dor do corpo novamente indo ao chão e de um par de mãos enormes prensando seus pulsos contra a pedra fervente e o outro youkai reaparecendo também em seu campo de visão.

Ambos tinham sorrisos igualmente cruéis e ela sabia o que ia acontecer.

Não podia acabar assim. Pensou, sem gritar ou derramar uma lágrima. Apenas fechou os olhos e esperou.

Mas, só o que obteve em resposta instantes depois, foi o baque surdo de dois corpos enormes atingindo o chão. E diante dela estava agora a criatura mais impressionante que jamais vira.

Seus olhos eram negros, selvagens e sobre eles caíam fios prateados de cabelos lisos. Tinha um sorriso que ela não conseguia decifrar... Uma espécie de sorriso de escárnio... Que ela nunca conseguiria descrever, por mais que tentasse.

Assim como não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo. Ele acabava de salvá-la? Quem era ele?

"Você foi impressionante, garotinha." Disse simplesmente. "Para conseguir lutar nessas condições."

"Quem diabos é você?"

"A pessoaa quem você deve a sua vida."

Ela o olhou indignada. Não estava em condições de dizer aquilo. Seria morta por isso. Mas precisava dizer. Não abaixaria a cabeça nunca.

"Não devo nada a ninguém. Não pedi pra ser salva. Minha vida é apenas minha!" Ela quase gritou. "Se quiser me matar, vá em frente! Eu não sou capacho de ninguém!" agora gritava.

Ele se limitou a sorrir.

"Definitivamente seria... Aquela mulher..." murmurou de si para si. Mesmo com o corpo desfigurado, era uma bela garota. Se tornaria uma mulher incrível dali a alguns anos...

"O que?"

"Qual o seu nome, menina?"

"Hn?"

"Você é surda? Qual é o seu nome?"

Não respondeu. Aquela conversa parecia tão... Absurda. Mas afinal... Que mal havia em dizê-lo?

"... Mukuro."

"Vou me lembrar disso. Garota, eu não quero mesmo que você me deva nada. O único motivo de eu ter salvado você hoje é porque você pode se tornar forte. Mais do que imagina. Transforme esse seu ódio em força. Quero te reencontrar quando você for a mulher incrível que vai se tornar."

"..." Não entendia. Que youkai estranho.

"Aquela planta" disse apontando para uma flor azul que crescia nos espaços entre as rochas. "tem poderes curativos. Cure seus ferimentos e treine. Quero ver o quão longe você vai. Mas sobreviver até aí, vai ser por sua conta."

"Por que... Está me dizendo isso?"

"Desde aquela mulher... Eu não via esse olhar, nem essa determinação. Sei que, se você sobreviver, vou ouvir seu nome novamente, Mukuro. O meu é Raizen. Lembre-se."

E partiu.

Ela ainda estranhava, mas fez o que lhe foi dito.

Sobreviveu. Com o passar dos anos, tornou-se forte. E não esqueceu.

xXx

Anos depois, uma mulher caminhava silenciosamente, os pés descalços sobre a relva. Os cabelos ruivos serpenteando ao vento e confundindo-se com o céu alaranjado do pôr-do-sol. As mãos apertavam um ramo de flores azuis.

Os olhos pousaram tristemente na lápide solitária que ela nunca pensou que algum dia fosse visitar.

Pela primeira vez, permitiu-se algumas lágrimas.

"Estranho termos sidoreis e inimigos. Estranhos os nossos encontros, em todos esses anos. Estranho esse sentimento que eu tive por você, mesmo tendo falado com você tão pouco..." Mukuro sussurrava para o vento. "Mesmo com o passar dos anos, eu vou continuar a me lembrar... Raizen."

-FIM-

N/A: Quem tinha pedido um fic desse casal num desafio foi a June Briefs... Nem vou ousar dizer que cumpri porque ela pediu que os dois ficassem juntos e que tivesse um final feliz. Dava pra esse fic ser mais oposto ao que ela pediu? Mas continua sendo um Mukuro e Raizen... Que aliás é uma raridade XD

Enfim, to cada vez mais sem assunto nessas notinhas de fim de fic XP se alguem mais tiver simpatizado com um casal pode deixar review que nao paga nada...

Lyra

PS: Só pra constar, Remember é do inglês lembrar/relembrar.


End file.
